


De-Icking your Otaku

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, shower time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: You are sick and tired of the lack of hygiene Leviathan has.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 298





	De-Icking your Otaku

You and Leviathan have really hit things off. The two of you had so much in common from tastes in anime to what kind of video games you enjoy to favorite foods. You never thought you would meet a demon like him when you first started going to RAD but after a lot of awkward moments and a confessional love note the two of you started dating. Life seemed perfect...except for one thing.

Your otaku demon… isnt the most hygienic.

Not a problem most days as he showers before school, when he goes to school. However with the recent break in classes Leviathan although not that smelly still has oily hair and isnt fun to cuddle. As much as you love him you cant love on him like this.

You came into his room and see him playing his game per usual. He still hasn't bathed. Hell, he is wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday! You love him too much to leave him like this. Something has to be done.

"Levi get off your game and go bathe." You demanded.  
"Why? I'm not going anywhere today." He replied clearly not seeing the issue.  
"That's not the point."  
"Well I don't see the point. It's a waste of time." Leviathan paused his game and turned to you.  
"But Levi-"  
"I mean honestly I'm not getting dirty sitting in my room all day. If I'm going somewhere I'll get one"  
"Levi just get a shower. Do it for me?" You tried to use your puppy dog eyes to get him in the shower.  
"Maybe later. I want to get past this dungeon." Leviathan turned back around to his game and unpaused it. 

You had enough.  
"Leviathan, Avatar of Envy, third born of the deadly sins, you will pause your game gather a towel and some clean clothes and go to the bathroom right now!" You used your pact to force Leviathan out of his chair you followed him. His body moving against his will. He tried to resist but it was futile. 

Now you got him in the bathroom. Good.  
You are also in the bathroom with him… maybe not so good.

"Why are you in here too!? Making me leave my game! I'm not gonna shower! You can't make me." Leviathan whined knowing damn well you can. The back of his hand covered his mouth. His cheeks glowing red.  
"You forced me! I don't like snuggling up to an icky otaku!" You protested in return.  
Leviathan's mood quickly changed.  
"...I mean I kinda knew all along. I really didnt expect you to." Leviathan looked defeated  
"Man my first breakup in the bathroom of all places" he mumbled to himself.

"Levi hey! I ment I don't wanna snuggle with you when you are icky! That's why we are here! I'm gonna shower you!" You said then realized what you said. Showering… Leviathan.  
You havent even seen him without a shirt on much less naked. Same for him towards you. The furthest the two of you have gone was dry humping while making out. This would be quite a leap.

"Shower… with me?" Leviathan's voice cracked.  
"Yeah!..." you are slowly realizing what you are agreeing to your cheeks turning red as well.  
You know what fuck it. You love this stupid otaku. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. You grab your shirt and pull it off over your head. Leviathan could only let out incomprehensible whimpers. 

"Get undressed." You said to Leviathan who only stared at you as you fumbled with your bra.  
Leviathan couldn't bring himself to. Seeing your beautiful body before him just made him feel worse about his own. Damn you're so hot and he is just a weak wimpy otaku. Not to mention he probably stinks right now and don't even get him started on how he feels about his….equipment. 

"I can't… you won't like how I look." Leviathan said.  
"I will be the judge of that. Arms over your head." You commanded. Leviathan reluctantly obeyed and the shirt was removed from his body.  
He was worried about this!? Leviathan, you look way too good to be acting like that. You assume his abs are from swimming. Leviathan covered himself with his arms once he noticed you were staring.

"I know I'm gross you don't have to stare!" He whined.  
"Levi I... actually like what I see…" you confessed.  
His face turned even redder and he wanted to hug you but you were both half naked. He was about to pull down his own pants when he saw you bending over to take off your own. Ohh… sweet Diavolo, that ass. Leviathan's pants where only halfway down his thighs when he reached for the shower knob and turned on the water trying to focus on something other than how excited he is.

He was really gonna do this. He covered his already hard dick with his hands. In the hentais the guy is only half mast when the dirty stuff starts happening and here poor Leviathan is already rock hard. You just need to quit being so sexy! Leviathan can't take it!

"Alright get in." You said after checking the water temperature.  
"Can… can you not face me? At-at least while I lather." Leviathan asked.  
"Levi there is no need to be shy… I want this probably as much as you seem to." You said noticing his rock hard member as he carefully steps into the shower.  
"You-you want… can I… I want to kiss you andtouchyouplease." Leviathan somehow managed to get out.  
"Umm… I mean you have to wash up a bit first." You replied trying your hardest to focus on the task and to ignore the fact you are showering with another being.

Leviathan quickly tried to get himself clean. You stood in front of him trying to do what he asked and not look at him. You turned around at looked up at him. He was washing his hair his eyes close so he doesnt get any soap in them. You're glaze moved downward resting on his shaft. He must be really attracted to you to be so worked up. You didnt notice he rinsed off his hair and his eyes opened to find you gawking at him. 

"I… I thought I said don't look." Leviathan whined.  
"But your just so handsome… I couldn't-"  
You were cut off by Leviathan's lips crashing into yours. He pulled your dripping wet body close to his rubbing the wet skin of your back. His tounge forcing his way inside your mouth. Leviathan's hands then moved downward to grab a handful of your ass. Your heart was racing. You came up for air to find your otaku demon still there with a loving look in his eyes.

"I want more…" he confessed. His hands moved to hold yours.  
"More?"  
"I… I want you to… please let-" he brought your hands down towards his erection. You understood what he ment and your hands started to stroke him.  
Of course Leviathan isnt going to let your work go unrewarded. One hand soon found it's way to your folds and is teasing you. The other is playing with your breast. You pick up the pace jerking Leviathan faster. He moaned and leaned down to kiss you once more feverishly kissing you with such passion. 

"Ah...Levi… please. fuck me." You said between kisses. Leviathan turned off the water with his free hand making you question what he was doing.  
"It's dangerous to have sex in a shower it's too slippery." He clarified. You arent sure what surprised you more: the fact Leviathan knew that or the fact he can recall a fact like that despite being so horny.

Both of you got out of the shower. You while some steam off of the mirror with your towel revealing your face. You were shocked when you felt a hand on your back gently push your face down.  
"Spread your legs a little." Leviathan said as he rubbed the head of his hard cock on your entrance.  
"I thought we weren't going to do that here." You replied.  
"I said not in the shower. Over the sink counter is fine." Leviathan said as he slowly guided his length inside you.

He started out slow out of nerves or maybe awareness that demons are larger than humans. You however were completely aroused and relaxed so it was easy for you to take the whole length. Leviathan felt so good inside you but he was going too slow for you right now. You panted and started to slam your ass back into him. Leviathan moaned and took the hint and picked up his pace. Leviathan let out delicious moans as he bucked into you determined to cum. 

He got faster and rougher. You stopped bucking so you would mess up his rhythm. It was your turn to moan as you felt your orgasm overtake you. Leviathan didn't let up until a few moments afterwards due to his own orgasm. He gives a few more thrusts for good measure before finally pulling out. 

"I think you're... the one who needs to get in the...shower now." Leviathan panted.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way longer than I thought....


End file.
